Andy Barclay: Supernatural Investigator
by PotCFan101
Summary: Set two months after the final confrontation with Charles Lee Ray, Andy and Nica fight against the legendary Annabelle doll, but it was only the beginning. Soon, the demon that possessed the doll goes after them, forcing the two to seek advice from Constantine and help from Lucifer Morningstar, and along the way, they discover how Alice Pierce really died. Rated M for Language.
1. Prologue

_Rhode Island_

 _Four Years Ago_

"Grandma, I'm home." Alice announced, entering her grandmother's house in Rhode Island. It had been only days after she visited her Aunt Nica's home, and she was still sad that her mother, father, and even her nanny had died. Attempting to forget, Alice entered the living room, hearing the television, but not her grandmother.

"Grandma?" Alice asked, confused that her grandma didn't answer.

" _How are you today?"_ The host of a game show on TV could be heard.

" _Oh, I'm fine, I'm fine."_ The contestant replied.

" _Feeling lucky?"_

" _Yeah!"_ Deciding not to watch the TV, Alice went to the dining room, searching for her grandmother, but found a large package from US-X, already opened. Not knowing what the package was, Alice turned around, and gasped as she saw a scarred doll with ginger hair.

"Chucky, you found me!" Alice joyfully said. The doll, being able to walk and talk like a normal human being, began to speak.

"I told you I would." Chucky replied, grinning.

"Where's Grandma?" Alice asked, remembering why she went to the dining room.

"In the cellar." Chucky said, pointing towards the door.

"What's she doing down there?" Alice asked, confused.

"Nothin'." Chucky looked up, not being able to find a more convincing excuse. Luckily, with an eight year old girl, he didn't have to.

"Chucky, Mommy and Daddy are dead." Alice said, feeling sad. "Aunty Nica killed them."

"But I'm your friend til the end, Alice." Chucky reassured the girl. "And now, it's time to play."

"Hide and seek?" Alice asked gleefully.

"Hide the soul." Chucky interrupted, and pointing to Alice, said, "And guess what? You're it."

"Why do I always have to be it?" Alice asked, disappointed.

"Because you're somebody that no one would ever suspect." Chucky explained. "Now, close your eyes." Chucky then began the voodoo chant to transfer his soul into Alice.

"Ade Due Damballa, give me the power I beg of you. Leveau mercier du bois chaloitte, secoise entienne mais pois de morte, morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Endenlieu pour du boisette damballa! Endenlieu pour du boisette damballa! Endenlieu pour du boisette damballa! Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette." Suddenly, a scream was heard, causing Alice to turn around. What she saw horrified her, as Alice saw her grandmother with a plastic bag over her head, struggling to breath.

"Grandma!" Alice screamed, before turning to Chucky. "Did you do this, Chucky?"

"Shut the fuck up, kid!" Chucky yelled. "You still wanna play, dontcha?"

"No!" Alice screamed, trying to back away. "Aunty Nica was right! You're not a good guy!"

"Too late!" Chucky yelled, grabbing her by the throat and putting his hand on her forehead, before finishing the chant quickly. "Endenlieu pour du boisette damballa! Endenlieu pour du boisette damballa! Endenlieu pour du boisette damballa!" As Chucky's soul was transferred into Alice, her final thoughts were of her mother, father, and her aunt. _I'm sorry, Aunty Nica,_ Alice thought. _I'm sorry we didn't believe you._ The lifeless doll fell over, and Alice swayed a bit to the side, before standing up right.

"Well, not my first choice for a body, but it beats being in a fucking doll." Alice said in Chucky's voice. Upon realizing this, Chucky/Alice muttered, "Ah, fuck. I'll figure this out soon." Chucky then noticed the grandmother, having taken off the plastic bag.

"Alice?" Grandma gasped, having seen the doll moments before.

"Hiya granny." Chucky said, still in his own voice. "I was hoping you'd fuck off and die earlier. Guess I gotta finish the job." Seeing a knife on the table, Chucky picked it up and ran right at the grandmother, stabbing her in the stomach. As she screamed and fell over, Chucky stood over the grandma and repeatedly stabbed her in the heart.

"Uh-oh, Grandma, you're having a heart attack-ack-ack-ack-ack-ack!" Chucky laughed, his stabs and words in sync. "You oughta know by now! Hee hee hee ha ha ha!" Finally, Chucky wiped the blood off his face and knife, before looking at the scarred doll.

"Well, I might as well bring this with, in case this body gets fucked up." Chucky said, picking up his old body and leaving the house to join his wife, Tiffany, in the car outside.

"Do you still have the Heart?" Chucky asked Tiffany.

"No, I lost it after you killed me in that fucking hospital." Tiffany replied. "I heard it's been passing through different voodoo priests in New Orleans."

"Fuck it, we'll get it back eventually." Chucky muttered, and hearing himself, noticed that his voice finally sounded like Alice's. "We just need to remember the chant in case this body dies." Tiffany started the car, and they drove off, continuing their killing spree.


	2. Chapter 1

_Now_

 _My name is Andy Barclay. When I was six years old, I was given a Chucky doll that was possessed by the soul of a dead serial killer, who went on a killing spree for thirty years. Last month, with the help of my now-wife Nica Pierce and occultist John Constantine, we were able to kill Chucky and send him to Hell for good, ensuring he would never return. But my work is not done. With the help of my wife and other survivors of Chucky, I have formed my own private organization to combat threats like the doll. That organization… is Supernatural Investigators._

 _Good Guy Factory_

Andy Barclay ran through the halls of the Good Guy doll factory, struck with fear. He was attempting to escape Chucky, and was locked in the old factory, somehow not blown to smithereens like when he last saw it. Seeing a door labeled "Exit", Andy ran toward it, jerking on the handle to discover it was locked.

"Somebody, help!" Andy screamed, pounding on the door in vain. "Please!" Andy stopped knocking on the door when he noticed several shadows, and turning around, saw multiple Chucky dolls. One of them had burnt fingers. Another doll had only one arm. Barclay recognized the third having the buzzcut Andy gave him before sending him to Harrogate institute. The lead doll had scars all over his face, and appeared to be sewn back together. Finally, as Andy watched, two women stepped out in front of the dolls. Andy recognized one being Nica Pierce, the other being much younger, with blonde hair, who must've been Nica's niece.

"Found you!" They all said, in the voice of Charles Lee Ray. "Game's over!"

"No…" Andy whispered, eyes wide with terror. "This isn't possible…" The Chucky's then pulled out different weapons, from baseball bats and nail guns to knives and drills. Nica pulled out a scalpel, and her niece picked up a glass shard from a broken window.

"No, please…" Andy begged, but the Chucky dolls began beating and stabbing him. As he felt himself getting stabbed, over and over, he heard Chucky laugh in a cold, cruel cackle.

"NOOO!"

 _Andy's Apartment_

Andy woke up, sweating and breathing hard. Having heard his scream, Nica woke up as well.

"Andy, what's wrong?" Nica asked. "Another nightmare?"

"Yes." Andy reluctantly stated. Andy had had post traumatic stress disorder ever since Chucky first terrorized him, but now it seemed the night terrors have gotten even worse.

"Honey, it was just a dream." Nica said, comforting her husband. "Chucky's gone now. For good." Nodding, Andy was about to go back to bed, when he heard his phone ring.

"Hello?" Andy said, trying his best to sound awake, as it was four in the morning.

"Hey, Andy." A deep voice replied. "I'm sorry it's early, but we've had some new cases come in just now." After the defeat of Chucky, the news was broadcasted that the doll really was alive, and everyone believed the stories from Andy and Nica. Because of this, they were asked almost regularly to help with supernatural occurrences. As a way to better manage having dozens of requests, Andy and Nica started a type of detective organization for the supernatural, with many of Chucky's survivors joining, including Andy's mother, the Kincaids, and Chucky's own son, Glen. Even John Constantine and Oliver Queen helped out, when they weren't busy.

"Okay, Ronald, what do we got?" Andy asked.

"Surprisingly, not too much." Tyler replied and began to list off the new cases. "Let's see… first, someone had reported that there's some type of murderer that kills people in their dreams all the way in Springwood, Ohio… another about a serial killer in Haddonfield… Jesus, someone said there's a fucking zombie in a hockey mask who's at a camp in New Jersey… oh, here's one you might be interested in: someone from Rhode Island is claiming that a doll is possessed. Sound familiar?" Upon hearing about the doll, Andy's eyes widened, the case sounding too much like Chucky.

"Is there anything they said about the doll?" Andy asked. "What's it look like?"

"Don't worry, old friend, it's not Chucky." Tyler laughed. "It's a small, porcelain doll with blonde hair and dress. It's named Annabelle."

"Alright, I'll take that one." Andy said. "You and De Silva go after the hockey mask guy in New Jersey. I'll have my mom and Glen go to Springwood. Send the Kincaids to Haddonfield, they're pretty close to it anyway."

"Got it. I'll send you the exact location on your phone in a minute." Tyler said before hanging up. Andy put away his phone and began getting dressed.

"What's going on?" Nica asked, beginning to get dressed as well.

"We're going to Rhode Island." Andy simply stated, pulling out a briefcase from under the bed. After checking its contents, Andy shut the case, before explaining, "There's another possessed doll."

"Chucky?" Nica asked, shivering.

"No, not him." Andy said. "I think it might be something darker."


	3. Chapter 2

While on the flight to Rhode Island, Andy fell asleep, where he had another nightmare of Chucky.

Andy was in his apartment, talking on the phone with his mother. They were discussing how they would celebrate his birthday, which was tomorrow. Suddenly, Andy heard the box on the table get cut open, and pulling out a shotgun, turned around and aimed his gun at the intruder.

"Play with this!" Andy said, pulling the trigger. It was only after the shot was fired when his eyes saw that the intruder was not the Chucky doll as he perceived, but instead, a little girl with blonde hair. Andy's eyes widened, realizing he killed an innocent little girl.

"Ahh!" Andy said, waking up. Looking around, he noticed that he was back on the airplane, and shrugging, went back to sleep.

 _Rhode Island_

Once Andy and Nica got off the plane, and they were instantly greeted by a woman with black hair.

"Are you the paranormal detectives?" The woman asked.

"We prefer investigators, but yes." Nica replied, noticing the woman must've been in her late forties or early fifties. "Who are you?"

"My name is Debbie. I had originally gotten this doll from my mother in 1967, but several years later, it started showing signs that it was possessed." Debbie said.

"Hold on, you waited over fifty years to get help?" Andy asked.

"No, I had gotten the help of Ed and Lorraine Warren." Debbie quickly said. "But it seems that after Ed died in 2006, the doll found a way to come back recently and terrorize my friends and I."

"Okay, let's go and fight a living doll… again." Nica said. She and Andy got in Debbie's car, and they all drove to her home. Along the way, Andy called his old friend, John Constantine.

"If ye don't have any demons to get rid of, then sod off. I'm busy." Constantine's gruff voice was heard in the cell phone.

"Is that any way to treat old friends?" Andy asked.

"Andy? Jeez, mate, how've ya been?" Constantine asked. "I thought you said we'd part ways after Chicago?"

"Change of plans." Andy said. "Listen, I need some advice on a case. What do you know about a possessed doll named Annabelle?" Andy heard silence for about five minutes, Constantine didn't reply. Finally, the demonologist spoke.

"I've heard of it." Constantine said slowly. "Never actually dealt with it. The stories usually saw back in the 40s, a toymaker had created the doll, and after his daughter died, her spirit wanted permission to inhabit the doll. Initially, the man and his wife were overjoyed, but they quickly discovered that a demon had possessed the doll, not their daughter. Twelve years later, the doll was unleashed upon a bunch of orphans, and attacked one of the girls, named Janice. Janice became possessed, and she left the home, renaming herself as 'Annabelle' and being adopted by the Higgins family. In 1967, Annabelle murdered the Higgins, before committing suicide and possessing the doll once more. Eventually, it was caught by a couple named the Warrens, but it seems like it has broken free."

"That's all interesting, but do you have a name for the demon?" Andy asked.

"Sadly, no." Constantine muttered. "Furcifer, Pazuzu, Mnemoth, none of them specialize in possessing dolls. The only other demon I can think of is Damballa, but I watched Nergal destroy him. I'll have to ask Morningstar about this."

"Alright, thanks John." Andy said, before hanging up. Soon, they arrived at Debbie's home, and went inside.

"So where's the doll?" Andy asked.

"Upstairs, in an old bedroom." Debbie said, leading them to the top floor. As they entered the room, they found the porcelain doll, facing a window and rocking in a chair. Slowly, the doll turned its head.

"Shit." Nica said. "What do we do?"

"Well, I learned a bit from John about exorcising dolls." Andy suggested. "This might be harder though, since this is a demon, and not the soul of a serial killer."

"What?" Debbie said out loud. "But you're not a priest!"

"Neither is John Constantine." Andy said, before pulling out some holy water and a cross from his briefcase. "Right now, I am addressing the demon inhabiting this vessel. What is it you want?"

"HER SOUL!" The doll screamed, pointing at Nica and levitating.

"Why me?" Nica asked, grabbing a bottle of holy water.

"YOU CHEATED MY BROTHER OUT OF YOUR SOUL." The demon explained, shedding its porcelain form to reveal gray, demonic skin, with yellow eyes, sharp teeth, and claws. "I WILL AVENGE HIS DESTRUCTION."

"Your brother?" Andy asked. "You mean Damballa?" The demon began laughing.

"INDEED." The Annabelle demon confirmed. "AND THANKS TO YOU AND THAT MAN CONSTANTINE, HE IS GONE. AND FOR THAT, YOU WILL SUFFER!" The demon then screamed, causing the house to shake and the windows to shatter. Debbie was flung by a supernatural force out the window, and was impaled on a nearby tree branch.

"No!" Andy and Nica yelled, seeing Debbie get killed. Andy flung the holy water at the doll, yelling, "I command you to leave this conduit!" Unfortunately, the doll simply laughed, and Andy and Nica were thrown into a wall.

"FOOL!" The demon shouted. "ONLY EXPERIENCED EXORCISTS CAN EXPEL ME!"

"What now, Andy?" Nica asked.

"Plan B." Andy stated, looking at the open briefcase. "We destroy the doll."

"NO!" The demon shrieked, lunging at the two humans. Andy bolted for the briefcase, but the doll jumped onto his back, sending them both to the floor. Even as the doll was clawing and biting his back, Andy kept crawling, until finding a knife he was looking for. Just then, Andy heard a shot get fired, and saw the doll fly into the wall in front of him. Getting up, Andy turned around, to see Nica with a pistol.

"Nice shot, Andy commented, before turning around, seeing the doll get back up.

"DO YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT TOY WILL AFFECT ME?" The demon asked.

"No, that was just a distraction." Nica said honestly. The demon growled, and flew towards Andy. Andy, however, was prepared, and jammed the knife into the doll's chest, where the heart would be. As the knife struck the doll, for a second, Andy thought he saw the doll's face look like a little blonde girl with freckles, one he'd seen years ago…

The doll fell to the floor, shattering, and thick smoke rose, taking the form of the demon, with black horns and some hair, before vanishing with a screech. Andy winced from the pain, and put the equipment back in the briefcase.

"Why'd the knife do that?" Nica asked, looking at the weapon.

"I coated it in some more potent holy water that John gave me." Andy explained. Looking out the window, they remembered that Debbie was dead.

"Sorry Debbie." Andy silently said, before he had an idea. Pulling out his phone, Andy called Constantine again.

"Hey John, how do you bring someone's soul back?" Andy asked.

"It's actually pretty easy, mate." Constantine replied. "Who do you want to bring back?"

"Janice." Andy said. "She had her life stolen from her, and she died while possessed."

"Alright, Andy, but I'm warning you: if not immediately, you'll eventually have to replace her soul in Hell or heaven with someone else's, or it'll be done by another demon." Constantine said, before instructing Andy on how to bring someone back. "Oh, I'm still working on that demon's name. I'll send Lucifer to see you once we find it."

"Thanks again John, and see you later." After hanging up, Andy and Nica set up symbols along the floor, and upon muttering an incantation, a blinding white light filled the room, and before the two investigators was a little girl with blonde hair. Nica brought up an amulet they borrowed from Constantine, double checking that the girl wasn't a demon.

"Jesus, it worked." Nica gasped.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"My name is Nica, and this is my husband, Andy." Nica replied.

"Do you have any family to go to?" Andy asked.

"No, I have no family." Janice said sadly.

"We know someone who would take you in." Andy said. "They were never able to have children." Andy, Nica, and Janice then left the house, and drove to the airport for Chicago, as the demon watched from its plane of existence, screaming in fury.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chicago_

Two hours later, Andy and Nica arrived back in Chicago from the flight, and instead of going straight to the apartment, they visited the gun store they owned, just under their place. There, Andy was met by Ronald Tyler, having finished business at the camp in New Jersey.

"So how'd it go?" Andy asked.

"Fine, but a bit messy." Tyler confessed. "It took a goddamn grenade launcher from Kent to destroy the fucker. Karen and Glen figured out was killing kids in Springwood, and ended the nightmare. No pun intended, surprisingly. Kincaid tracked down the serial killer in Haddonfield, and he was transferred to the maximum security wing in Iron Heights, down in Keystone City. With that bastard's immense strength, the guards considered putting him in the metahuman wing."

"What, is he also a speedster?" Nica joked, having read about the Flash after their encounter with the Green Arrow.

"No, but his strength level rivals that of Grodd." Tyler replied, having also read up on Central City's hero. Then, looking over to Janice, he asked, "Who's the girl?"

"This is Janice." Andy explained. "She was originally possessed by the doll in the 60s, and we were able to pull her soul out of Hell for a second chance."

"How the Hell is she twelve years old right now?" Tyler asked, confused.

"When her soul was brought back, it must've brought her back before she was possessed by the demon." Nica said.

"Jesus." Tyler mused in shock. "So what's she doing here?"

"We were hoping you and De Silva could take care of her." Andy said. "I know you've always wanted a kid, but for some reason, you guys couldn't."

"I'd be happy to, Andy." Tyler replied, before greeting Janice. "Hi, Janice. My name is Ronald Tyler. I'm going to be your new… guardian. How do you like that?"

"I'd love it!" Janice cried, hugging Tyler.

"Kristen couldn't come?" Nica asked.

"No, she's still cleaning up the camp." Tyler answered. "Thank you guys. C'mon Janice. Time to see your new home." With that, Tyler and Janice left the gun shop, while Andy and Nica sat down for a minute.

"Do you ever want kids?" Nica asked.

"I would, but I'm afraid that something like Chucky, or worse, would go after them." Andy said. "So I don't think we can."

"I'm sure you'll protect them." A British voice was heard at the entrance to the shop. Andy and Nica spun around, weapons pointed at the sudden intruder. The man wore a fine black suit, had jet black hair, and in one hand was a levitating coin, a glass of whiskey in the other. "Please, we both know I'm not mortal right now. Not unless the detective is with me."

"Lucifer Morningstar." Andy greeted, holstering his gun. I take it John sent you?"

"Indeed, he did." Lucifer replied. "I know who, or rather, what, the demon is. Her name is Anuboll, hence the nickname Annabelle, and she's the older sister of Damballa. Where Damballa simply put the souls of mortals in dolls, she can actually possess objects herself."

"So now she wants revenge for what we did to her brother." Nica guessed, with Lucifer nodding.

"Yes, and she's even more enraged now that you destroyed one of her conduits." Lucifer said. "She'll be coming for you, and maybe that girl Janice as well. Speaking of which, when you brought her soul back, you left a void in Hell. And eventually, that void needs to be filled."

"Yeah, John already told us about that." Andy said. "From what I heard about the speedster in Central City, something similar happened with an alternate dimension prison that he had to fill after someone broke out."

"Trust me, Barclay, Hell is far worse than what the Flash had to face." Lucifer said darkly. "You'll have to make a choice real soon." As the Devil was about to leave, they all heard a crash, and black man with wings on his back fell through the ceiling and onto the gun counter.

"What the fuck?" Andy said, never seeing the man before. What caught his eye, though, was the fact that the wings were ripped, and the man was badly beaten.

"Amenadiel!" Lucifer cried. "What's happened?"

"A demon broke into the gates of Heaven." Amenadiel weakly said.

"Wait, this is Amenadiel?" Nica said, surprised.

"Yes, yes, now we need to move him somewhere!" Lucifer yelled, and he and Andy lifted him up and carried him to the upper apartment. "We have to help him!"

"No, Luci, I feel it's almost my time." Amenadiel said. "This was my final test from Father. But I need to tell you what happened first, before I finally die."

 _Flashback_

 _Heaven_

 _One hour ago_

" _Mom, grandma, look!" Alice Pierce called out to Barb and Sara. It had been years since they had died, and they were patiently waiting for their last relative, Nica, to arrive. "I can draw hopscotch with my fingers!" Sure enough, Alice moved her fingers on the silver looking sidewalk, and golden lines instantly appeared. Laughing with glee, Alice began hopping on the squares._

" _I'm glad Alice loves this place." Ian said, walking over to his wife and mother in law. "I just wish we were back down there."_

" _Don't worry. Eventually, Nica will be with us again." Sarah said confidently. Suddenly, the family was approached by one of the angels in Heaven._

" _Good afternoon, Ian, Barb, Sarah." The angel greeted. "May I speak with Alice?"_

" _Of course." Barb said. The angel nodded, and went over to Alice._

" _Hi, mister!" The little girl said happily._

" _Hello, Alice. My name is Amenadiel." The angel said. "My brother is a mutual friend of your niece."_

" _Your brother knows Aunty Nica?" Alice asked._

" _Yes, she does." Amenadiel replied. "Last month, he had helped her and a close friend of hers destroy a doll. I'm guessing that you already know what that doll was."_

" _Chucky?" Alice asked. "He's gone, right? Aunty Nica killed him?"_

" _Yes, she did." Amenadiel reassured her. "And with help from a man named John Constantine, they made sure he would never return."_

" _I know John!" Alice exclaimed. "I talked with him last month! I asked him to tell Aunty Nica that I forgave her about Chucky, and he was wrong that there is a Heaven!"_

" _Believing in Heaven was a test for you, Alice." Amenadiel said. "It was to see if you would cast aside the lies of that doll, and have faith."_

" _Have you ever had a test, Amenadiel?" Alice asked._

" _Yes. I once lost these wings for helping my brother." Amenadiel said, showing the girl his angel wings. "I had to go through a long trial of always having my brother's back to get these back, even in the darkest of times."_

" _And you passed?" Alice asked._

" _Yes, but now, there is a new threat." Amenadiel said, walking over to a basin of water. Dipping his finger in, he and Alice saw Nica and Andy Barclay leaving a house in Rhode Island after confronting a demon._

" _It looks like they already defeated what came after them." Alice suggested, frowning. "I didn't know Andy Barclay was there."_

" _He had helped your Aunt destroy the doll." Amenadiel explained._

" _Does she know what he did?" Alice asked._

" _No. Does she need to?" Amenadiel asked._

" _No, I don't blame him." Alice quickly said, and Amenadiel nodded._

" _Either way, the demon is not destroyed." Amenadiel continued. "It will find another vessel to use." As he finished, he and Alice heard a loud noise behind them. Turning around, Amenadiel was slashed across the face by the claws of the demon that attacked Andy and Nica._

" _Alice, run!" Amenadiel yelled, but Alice was paralyzed in fear. Amenadiel tried fighting the demon, throwing a left hook, but the demon caught his fist, and twisting upwards, broke the angel's wrist. Screaming in agony, Amenadiel fell to the ground, and the demon slashed his chest multiple times._

" _I'M HERE FOR THE GIRL." The being said in a hellish voice. "SHE WILL PROVE USEFUL TO MY PLANS." The demon then grabbed Alice by the scruff of the neck, and turned back to the fallen angel._

" _AND JUST TO MAKE SURE YOU CAN'T COME AFTER ME…" The demon ripped apart most of Amenadiel's wings, causing the angel to scream once more. The demon laughed and left Heaven, the gates broken open._

" _My God!" Barb yelled, as she, Ian, and Sarah ran over to Amenadiel's body. "What happened? Where's Alice?"_

" _I'm sorry…" Amenadiel said. "A demon… took her…"_

" _Oh God, not again…" Barb said, beginning to cry._

" _Don't worry, I'll have someone bring her back." Amenadiel said, coughing up blood._

" _WHO?" Ian asked._

" _Nica." Amenadiel said, slowly standing up._

" _Wait!" Sarah said, causing the angel to turn around. "If she has the chance, let her stay on Earth. She was too young to die." Nodding, Amenadiel used the last of his strength to fly down to Earth, crash landing into Andy Barclay's gun shop._

 _Now_

"Oh God, no." Nica said, crying. Andy went over to comfort her, hugging his wife.

"I think that's who is going to fill the void in Hell." Lucifer guessed.

"This is all my fault." Andy said. "I shouldn't have brought Janice back. But we will get her back."

"Amenadiel, I know that we had our differences, what with you being a self righteous wanker that always kissed Father's ass, but you don't deserve this!" Lucifer said, tears forming. "Angels don't have souls, so if you die, you can't go to Heaven!"

"I know, Luci." Amenadiel said. "But I'm ready." A few moments passed, Amenadiel whispered something into Lucifer's ear, before the angel finally died.

"We need to find Anuboll, and fast." Andy said.

"I'd start at Charles Lee Ray's old home." Nica said. "Back when he got his human form back, maybe the doll was just left there."

"Are you sure you're not pulling that out of your ass?" Lucifer asked.

"No, but what choice do we have?" Nica asked. "We'll go. You should probably stay here and give your brother a proper farewell." Nodding, Lucifer picked up the body of his dead brother, and left the gun shop. Andy and Nica took some weapons, before leaving themselves for Lee Ray's old hideout.


	5. Chapter 4

_Charles Lee Ray's Hideout_

"I thought you'd blame me for Alice being kidnapped." Andy said when they arrived to the old basement where Charles Lee Ray stabbed Sarah Pierce.

"Not entirely." Nica said. "You couldn't have known that the demon would break into Heaven."

"True. But I still think a part of it might be my fault." Andy said, then, more silent to himself, said, "Among others…" Andy and Nica entered the basement, but at first, couldn't find anything.

"There's nothing here." Nica yelled.

"I didn't see anything either." Andy called back. As they were about to leave, Nica heard a noise, and turning around, found herself slashed in the face by a claw. Crying out in pain, Nica fell to the floor, and Andy was face to face with the Chucky doll from Harrogate Institute.

"YOU FOOL!" Chucky said, in the voice of Anuboll. "YOU'VE FALLEN FOR MY TRICK!"

"You bitch." Andy muttered, helping his wife up. Nica then pulled out a large gun and shot the demonic doll, causing it to fly into a wall.

"Where'd you get that?" Andy asked, seeing that he had never possessed a gun that size.

"I borrowed it from a friend in the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense." Nica explained. "Think you're the only one with powerful friends? I got it from a big red guy. He's a bit of a hothead."

"YOU THINK THAT THOSE WEAPONS WILL HARM ME?" The demon asked, while laughing. "THOSE HOLY WATER BULLETS ARE ONLY A MINOR ANNOYANCE!" Anuboll then used her telekinesis to smash Nica and Andy into the wall, before approaching them as the doll. "WHY ARE YOU HELPING HIM, NICA PIERCE? AFTER ALL, DIDN'T HE EVER TELL YOU WHAT REALLY HAPPENED, TO YOUR NIECE, ALICE?"

"What have you done with her?" Andy asked, trying to change the subject.

"Andy, what's she talking about?" Nica asked, and the demon laughed.

"FAREWELL, UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN." The demon, and the doll, then vanished.

"Andy, what the fuck was that demon talking about?" Nica almost yelled.

"I'll tell you once we get home." Andy said, preparing to leave.

 _Andy's Apartment_

"Alright Andy, we're home. Now what aren't you telling me?" Nica said. Andy slumped in a chair, knowing that he couldn't hide his secret anymore.

"Tiffany Valentine had gone to you at Harrogate and told you a couple months ago that Alice had died." Andy started, but was interrupted by Nica.

"Yes, I know, I was there." Nica said impatiently.

"But she never said when exactly Alice died." Andy continued. "Three months after Chucky attacked you, I was visited by a girl with blonde hair and freckles. I didn't realize she was possessed by Chucky until it was too late."

"What are you saying?" Nica asked, even though she already knew the answer. Andy looked up at her with a pained expression on his face, before saying, "I killed Alice."

 _Flashback_

 _Four Years Ago_

 _Andy was on the phone with Tyler, discussing Chucky's return._

" _I can't believe he's back." Andy said. "I thought we killed him."_

" _Jesus Andy, you need to see the news once in awhile." Tyler said. "He's been back. Just months after he terrorized us at Kent Academy, some bitch brought him back to life. Then a few years later, reports popped up that he was in Los Angeles."_

" _Christ." Andy said. Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door. "I'll talk to you later, Tyler, someone's at the door." Andy hung up, before checking to see who had visited. Opening the door, he found a little girl standing on his doorstep._

" _Hello. Are you lost?" Andy asked. The little girl nodded, starting to cry. "Well, come on, I'll call the police to pick you up." Andy and the girl walked upstairs, where Andy was about to call the police, but stopped once he saw the news article he brought up on the computer. It read 'SOLE SURVIVOR: ALICE PIERCE, 7'. Andy looked closer, and realized the picture in the photo was of the same girl who was in the apartment, with a Chucky doll. Turning around, Andy grunted in pain, as Alice stabbed him with a large knife._

" _What the fuck?" Andy yelled, while Alice smiled evilly._

" _Hello, Andy." Alice sneered, before kicking Andy to the ground. "I gotta say, this is fun being a little girl. You never saw me coming!"_

" _Fuck you." Andy growled, realizing Chucky had possessed the poor girl. Chucky laughed his evil, demonic laugh, and ran at Andy. Andy, thinking fast, started pulling the knife out of his shoulder. After finally ripping the knife out, Andy stuck the knife out, and a second later, Alice ran into it._

" _You idiot." Chucky's voice rasped out. "You've killed her too." Alice's body then fell to the ground, dead._

" _Oh God." Andy whispered. "What have I done?" Unbeknownst to Andy, a red car was outside, with a blonde woman looking out the window._

" _Shit." The woman said, before driving off. In her hand was a type of amulet with a ruby on it. On the back read the inscription, "Ade Due Damballa, Awake"_

 _Now_

"So… this is why you hesitated to shoot me when I was possessed?" Nica asked. Andy nodded solemnly. "You motherfucker! You knew all this time, and you never told me?!"

"Nica, I'm sorry. I really am." Andy said. "I didn't realize it was Chucky until he said it."

"You killed my niece, you son of a bitch!" Nica said, punching Andy. "Fuck you!" Nica suddenly arched up, feeling a pain in her chest.

"Nica, are you alright? What's happening?" Andy asked, worried.

"Heart… attack." Nica said, pulling a syringe out of a drawer. "I need you to inject this under my ribcage." Andy quickly took the syringe and did as Nica asked. As Nica's body relaxed, Andy said, "I didn't know you had a heart condition."

"I thought it was gone after I could walk again." Nica said.

"THAT IS BECAUSE I AM UNDOING THE SPELL THAT MADE YOU WALK." Anuboll's voice was heard throughout the apartment. "SOON, YOU WILL NO LONGER USE YOUR LEGS ONCE MORE. IF YOU WANT TO STOP THIS, I'LL BE WHERE THIS ALL BEGAN. BUT YOU WILL DIE TRYING."

"Where it began…" Andy said, before figuring out what the demon meant. "She's talking about the destroyed Good Guy doll factory! We need to go!"

"No fucking way." Nica said, still angry. "I'm not going."

"Nica, please." Andy said. "We need to defeat this demon."

"No, you do. You're on your own now." Nica said, taking off her weapons.

"Anuboll still has Alice-" Andy said.

"GO TO HELL!" Nica yelled, not wanting to be with Andy. Sighing, Andy packed his equipment, and began to exit the apartment.

"I'll make this right." Andy said, about to leave with his weapons. "I promise." With that, Andy left, and Nica stayed at the apartment, still angry with Andy.


	6. Chapter 5

_Good Guy Doll Factory_

Andy approached the ruined old factory, feeling a sense of dread. He recognized the place, it was where he was kidnapped by Chucky back in 1988, and a month prior, one of John Constantine's friends helped him destroy the place and ensure no more Chucky dolls would exist. Now, Andy was going back to confront a demon who had kidnapped a little girl.

"YOU'VE COME. GOOD." Anuboll said through the doll. "I WAS HOPING ONLY YOU WOULD BE HERE."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Andy asked, getting worried.

"OH, DIDN'T I SAY I WANTED THE WOMAN'S SOUL?" The demon laughed. "NOW, YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" Andy tried bringing up a wooden cross, but the demon simply took it and cast it aside.

"The fuck?" Andy said, confused.

"A MERE COUPLE OF STICKS CANNOT HARM ME!" Anuboll laughed, using the doll to stab Andy in the shoulder with the doll's claw hand. As Andy screamed in excruciating pain, the demon said, "BUT DON'T WORRY, I WON'T KILL YOU. YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE JANICE'S PLACE… IN HELL!"

"What about Alice?" Andy gasped, fighting the pain.

"I HAVE… OTHER PLANS FOR HER."Anuboll then created a portal, and

grabbing Andy by the throat, threw him in, before jumping into Hell after him.

"Oh bollocks." Lucifer said, having watched from afar. No longer the ruler of Hell, Lucifer did not nearly have enough power, certainly not enough to fight a demon of that level. Slowly, the Devil went to his car, and began driving back to Chicago, to warn Nica.

 _Hell_

Andy woke up in his apartment, having been knocked out for what seemed like hours. Confused, he stood up, walking around the apartment, and finding Alice Pierce in the living room. Slowly, she turned around from watching a cartoon with princesses, saying, "I always loved that show. Too bad they cancelled it."

"Alice?" Andy asked.

"I know, shocking, isn't it?" Alice mocked. Feeling happy, Andy went to hug the little girl. "I don't understand. Anuboll said she had other plans for you. I'm supposed to take Janice's place, you don't belong here."

"You're right, I don't." Alice said, and then with a smile, continued, "But you do." Confused, Andy looked down, and seeing the knife he used to kill Alice years ago, drew back in shock.

"You never did move on from that night." Alice said calmly. "You never learned, Barclay." Andy then raised his hand, somehow holding the knife again, and as if he had no more control of his body, stepped forward and stabbed Alice in the chest again, causing her to scream in pain.

"No no, God no, what the fuck is happening?" Andy asked, afraid. "No, I need to save you Alice, to help Nica."

"Except you just. Can't. Stop." Alice said, and in Andy's hand was another knife.

"You have to believe me, I didn't mean for this to happen." Andy said.

"And yet…" Alice replied, enthralling Andy to stab her again.


	7. Chapter 6

_Andy's Apartment_

Nica was sitting at the table, crying over the revelation that Andy had killed Alice. She couldn't believe he would keep a secret like that, but then again, what else was he hiding? As Nica had finished wiping away her tears, she heard the door behind her open. Knowing that the door was locked, Nica grew worried, and bolting up, she grabbed a knife on the table and threw it while turning around. Fortunately, the knife just bounced off the man harmlessly.

"Is that how you treat all your visitors?" Lucifer asked, amused.

"Only if they don't call ahead." Nica replied dryly. "What is it, Lucifer?"

"Andy is in trouble." Lucifer said. "He tried taking on Anuboll by himself."

"Yeah, I know." Nica said. "I also found out he killed Alice four years ago."

"I heard about that, and I don't fault you for being angry." Lucifer said. "But you have to put that aside for now. Because Andy has been dragged to Hell." At the mention of Hell, Nica winced, remembering that she screamed at Andy to go to Hell before he left.

"Oh God." Nica said, starting to cry again, but stopped. "But why should I help him? After what he did to Alice, maybe he deserves Hell."

"That may be, but did you ever hear Alice's input on this?" Lucifer asked, pouring himself a glass of scotch. "No, I don't suppose you did. Amenadiel whispered it to me before he died. He told me that just before she was kidnapped, Alice told him that she doesn't blame Andy. She knew the monster that Chucky really was. She wanted you to know that." At this point, Nica broke down in tears, realizing she indirectly condemned someone to Hell.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nica asked while crying.

"I didn't think Anuboll would bring it up." Lucifer said. "But it doesn't matter. We need to bring Andy back."

"But how?" Nica asked.

"With this." Lucifer replied, opening his palm. Levitating off his fingers, was a coin. On one side, it showed a goat's head. On the other, an upside down pentagram. "This is my Pentecostal coin. I used this to get out of Hell once. I also once planned to get back to Hell, but I went via a bullet to the gut."

"I thought those were one use only." Nica said, remembering a story where he faced off with a crooked cop who came back from the dead. From what she heard, Lucifer had used the coin to come back to life after getting shot, and then the coin disintegrated.

"Oh, Father, no." Lucifer laughed. "That was just to mess with Malcolm. Now, before we go, are you ready?" Nica armed herself with a few guns, before saying, "Ready."

"Alright, hold on. It's going to be a bumpy ride." The devil grabbed Nica's arm, and then, flipping the coin in the air, they both teleported to Hell in a circle of flames.

 _Hell_

"Ah!" Andy said, as he plunged the knife into Alice's chest, over and over again. "I'm sorry, it won't stop."

"It?" Alice said, surprised. "As if you had no part in this."

"No! I didn't want this!" Andy yelled, starting to panic.

"Look at you." Alice sneered. "You're weak. Funny, you're stuck in one these cells directly across from Charles Lee Ray, trapped by your own guilt. And while we're listing off how stupid you are, you didn't even listen to Anuboll. You know, what she said right before this became your permanent home."

"What?" Andy asked, before remembering. "She has other plans for Alice?"

"Duh! She has other plans for me."

"But I thought that was what demons do. They bullshit and try to fuck with people." Andy tried to piece together. "Unless she's saying this was her plan, in placing you here with me, where we'd be in an endless cycle of killing you?"

"You really are dumber than I thought." Alice sighed. "Anuboll always has a plan for everything. She even said you'd take Janice's place in Hell. So why would she need me there?"

"How do you know this?" Andy asked, afraid of the answer.

"Because I'm just in your head, as a figment of your guilty conscience." Alice explained. "I'm part of your personal Hell, which was designed by Anuboll in the first place. Speaking of which-" The knife reappeared in Andy's hand, and once more, he stabbed Alice's body again.

"I hope you didn't leave any unfinished business back on Earth." Alice said as Andy, crying, pulled away. Then with a grin, she added, "Because you're going to be here forever."


	8. Chapter 7

Nica gasped, looking around and taking in her surroundings. It appeared they were in a rocky landscape, with black rocks and very little sunlight. It felt like some type of black snow… ash, maybe? Was falling from whatever was above her. Looking in front of her, Nica saw rows of doors, appearing like prison cells.

"This is Hell?" Nica asked.

"Did you really think it would be all fire and lava?" Lucifer asked. "What do you think this is, a Star Wars prequel?" Nica shook her head.

"No." Nica replied. "I didn't know what to expect." The Devil and Nica began walking down past the rows of doors, stopping only when Nica heard a voice that sounded familiar. Peering through the door, Nica saw the human body of Charles Lee Ray, getting shot in a toy store over and over again by Detective Mike Norris.

"Is that really him?" Nica asked.

"It is." Lucifer said. "That is Lee Ray's personal Hell. It appeared this was the most painful experience of his life, just moments after he stabbed your poor mother, and put his soul into that doll. And don't worry, he's never leaving." Lucifer pointed to the door, and Nica looked down, seeing there was no doorknob, and the door looked to be welded shut, or at least Hell's equivalent. Looking to the left, Nica noticed that Tiffany was in her personal Hell as well, being subjected to every horrible act she committed, whether in human or doll form.

"Where's Glenda?" Nica asked.

"Just one more door down." Lucifer said. As they walked towards Glenda's door, Lucifer explained, "Her punishment is a bit different. Since she was surprisingly more evil than her father, I had tasked some of my best demons for her Hell." Nica looked in the window, and what she saw shocked her. And considering she had seen a serial killer possess a doll, that was saying something. Nica saw Glenda, bruised and bloody, being wrapped and impaled by chains by four terrifying looking demons in black clothing. The most notable was the one with pale white skin, with pins and needles sticking out of his head.

"What the fuck?" Nica said, as the chains were yanked out, tearing Glenda apart. Moments later however, the pieces flew back into place, being put back together.

"Those are the cenobites." Lucifer explained. "The guy with the pins is nicknamed Pinhead. He was really named Elliot Spencer, but after losing faith in humanity after your World War in 1917, he got a hold of my personal Rubik Cube and transformed into a demon. Currently, they're tearing Glenda's soul apart, and stitching it back together as many times as they can."

"What happens when they can't anymore?" Nica asked.

"Well, then they'll take what's left of her, and drop her soul off into the deepest pit of Hell to burn for the rest of eternity." Lucifer answered. Nica was considering opening the door, when she heard a demonic voice say, "I WOULDN'T GO IN THERE IF I WERE YOU." Spinning around, Nica saw a large demon, cloaked in black, with large hands, blue orbs for eyes, and horns on either side of its head.

"Nergal!" Nica gasped, remembering the demon that had ensured they would defeat Chucky once and for all.

"SO YOU DO REMEMBER." Nergal acknowledged. "THAT IS GOOD, NICA. NOW, WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE HERE?"

"I'm here to free Andy." Nica said confidently. "He was cast in here before his death."

"AND WILL YOU TAKE HIS PLACE?" The demon asked.

"No." Nica said. "And neither will Alice."

"THE VOID MUST BE FILLED." Nergal said. "AND IF ALL OF YOU ATTEMPT TO CHEAT FATE, THEN YOU WILL ALL SUFFER."

"I have a better alternative." Nica offered, getting an idea. "You allow all three of us get out of Hell, and in return, we will destroy Anuboll."

"Don't try to bluff your way out of this." Lucifer said. "We all know you held a grudge against her and her brother. It's why you helped us kill Damballa in the first place."

"SILENCE, MORNINGSTAR!" The demon yelled, but after thinking about it, decided, "TRUE, ANUBOLL KEEPS ESCAPING ME. YOU HAVE A DEAL, PIERCE. BUT HURRY AND LEAVE." Nergal then walked away, vanishing in the shadows of Hell.

"Well, enough of that, let's find Andy." Lucifer and Nica kept walking in Hell, eventually finding Andy's door. Before going in, Lucifer warned, "Nica, remember, this is Andy's personal Hell. But whatever you do, try not to fall for it's tricks, or you'll get sucked in as well."

"How do you know this?" Nica asked, forgetting who she was talking to.

"Firstly, I'm the devil." Lucifer said. "Secondly, I experienced a similar punishment when I killed my brother on accident." Nodding, Nica opened the door, and entered Andy Barclay's Hell.

Andy lunged, stabbing Alice Pierce for what seemed the thousandth time. For all Andy knew, it might as well have been, because at that point, he lost track.

"I know, I know." Alice groaned. "You're going to say that it hurts you more, won't you?"

"I'm so sorry, Alice." Andy said, crying. "I had no choice."

"Do you really believe that, Barclay?" Alice asked, genuinely curious.

"No." Andy sighed, as the knife reappeared in his hand, and he stabbed Alice once more. At that moment, Nica opened the door and walked into Andy's apartment.

"Andy!" Nica shouted, causing Andy to pause and turn around.

"Nica?" Andy asked, wondering how she got there. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you out." Nica said. "You don't belong here. I know I told you to go to Hell, but I didn't mean it."

"But look what I've done." Andy said, pointing to Alice's stab wound. "I killed her."

"Andy, none of this is real." Nica told him. "It's all a manifestation of your guilt. I wish Alice was here, I want to see her again, but she's a part of your Hell." Andy held up the knife again, caked with blood, and stabbed Alice in the chest once again.

"No, no, you were just trying to stop Chucky." Nica said. "This isn't your fault, you didn't know how to save her."

"But it was." Andy said, weeping. "I killed Alice."

"No, you are not to blame." Nica said firmly, and turning around to Alice, added, "I am."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Andy asked.

"It's my fault." Nica repeated, turning back towards Andy. "Ever since Chucky attacked my family, I was too late to stop him, and he murdered everyone. I didn't let Alice know about the doll until it was too late. I even tried forgetting about it all at Harrogate, was even ignorant when Foley brought in a new doll. But… I just delayed the inevitable until it was too late. I let Alice keep the doll, even though I was suspicious after my mother died… And now we're both stuck here, while that demon is doing God knows what in God knows where."

"What?" Andy said, not knowing what Nica was saying. "No, I killed Alice, because I didn't see a little girl in that body. All I saw was Chucky, and that blindness killed her. And now we need to bring her back. Nica, let's go. We have to leave!" Andy started going for the door, but then turned around, seeing that Nica was still with Alice. "Nica!"

"Why would I leave?" Nica asked, brushing Alice's hair out of her face. "Alice is right here. I could stay with my niece." Turning towards Andy, she then asked, "Will you stay with us, Andy? Please?"

"I've missed you so much, Aunty Nica." Alice said, hugging her aunt.

"Nica?" Andy said, walking towards her again. "Nica. Nica! You've helped me get out of my guilt, we can't afford to go through your own. Let's go." Andy began pulling Nica away, only for Alice to grab hold of her hand, saying, "Don't leave me, Aunty Nica. Not again! Please." Andy had to pry Nica's hand away from Alice, but it caused her to begin crying.

"No, Andy." Nica whimpered. "No, please. No!"

"I'm sorry Nica." Andy said. "She's not real. You said so yourself. She's just a part of my own Hell."

"No!" Nica screamed, attempting to break away from Andy. At one point, she was able to elbow Andy in the face, but he still held her tight. Just then, Lucifer walked in through the door.

"What in Dad's name is taking you so long?" Lucifer asked, a bit annoyed at how long he had to wait outside. Upon seeing Nica crying, he quickly shut his mouth.

"Nica, listen to me!" Andy said, cupping her face with his hands and looking into her eyes. "She isn't real! She was a manifestation of our guilt! Alice's soul is still with Anuboll! We have to save her!" Finally understanding, Nica nodded, and still crying, she, Andy, and Lucifer left Andy's personal Hell, as Alice's arm was still reaching outwards toward her aunt.

"Great, now how the fuck are we getting out of here?" Andy asked, closing the door to his Hell.

"Lucifer gave me this." Nica said, pulling out the pentecostal coin. "He used this to first get out of Hell. Let's use it again."

"Alright, everyone, link up in someway!" Lucifer said, holding onto Nica and Andy.

"NOT SO FAST." Anuboll appeared, in her true form without the doll, and punched Lucifer. The group scattered, with Nica pulling out her gun.

"Eat this, bitch." Nica declared, before shooting the demon. As Anuboll was thrown back a mile, Nica flipped the coin up in the air, causing a ring of fire to appear and teleport her, Andy, and Lucifer back to Andy's apartment, in Chicago. Anuboll roared in anger, having lost the mortals once again.

"Nica, I'm sorry about Alice." Andy said once they got back. "I truly am."

"It wasn't your fault." Nica said. "But we need to find her. And this time, no more secrets."

"Do either of you two have an idea where she'd be?" Lucifer asked.

"Well, currently, Anuboll is still possessing that last Chucky doll, but other than that, no." Andy said. He then looked at his phone, seeing that someone was calling him.

"Hello?" Andy said into the phone.

"Hey Barclay, it's Tyler." The man on the other end answered. "Listen, you might wanna check the news." Andy grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, flipping to the news channel.

"In what appears to be another 'killer doll' incident, reports have been made that one of the infamous Chucky dolls has been seen walking around Lochmoor Asylum." The reporter said. "It is noted that the Chucky doll had appeared last month, and it was confirmed that the man who accused the doll thirty years ago, Andy Barclay, had told the truth all along…"

"I thought we got rid of Chucky." Tyler said.

"We did. This is a demon." Andy said. "One that's more powerful than Damballa."

"Shit." Tyler swore. "I'll try to meet you there."

"Thanks, Tyler." Andy said, hanging up. Seeing Nica go pale, he asked, "What?"

"Lochmoore was where I was sentenced, before I was sent to Harrogate." Nica explained. "Maybe Anuboll is calling us out." Just as she finished her sentence, Nica stumbled, almost falling to the floor had Andy not caught her.

"Are you alright?" Andy asked, and Nica shook her head.

"Anuboll is still undoing the spell that let me walk." Nica realized. "Soon, I'll be back in a wheelchair."

"Then we have to destroy her." Lucifer said, and finding a cane in the apartment, had Nica lean on it. "Do you think you will hold up?"

"Yes, and I can still take care of myself." Nica said, determined. "We're going to need something to kill the demon, though."

"Leave that to me." Lucifer said, and as Andy and Nica went to wait in the car, Lucifer pulled out his phone and called a friend.

"Maze, I need a couple of your toys." Lucifer said.

"Which ones, and what for?" Lucifer's demon, Mazikeen, asked.

"The ones forged in Hell. A friend needs to destroy a demon with them for what it did to Amenadiel." Lucifer explained. "I'll be in Chicago once you get them."

"Fine." Maze said. "I'll get them to you by tomorrow. Just make sure to kill that bitch who killed Amenadiel." Lucifer then hung up, and joined Andy and Nica in driving to Lochmoor Asylum.


	9. Chapter 8

_Lochmoor_

"This place creeps me the fuck out." Nica muttered as they arrived at the asylum.

"Did Chucky come after you at this place too?" Andy asked.

"No. But it is where I met Dr. Foley." Nica said. Andy's expression darkened, remembering what that man did to her.

"Yeah, that guy was pure evil." Andy said. "It was a good thing Chucky enthralled you to kill him." Nica nodded in agreement, then looked behind her, seeing another car pull up. Ronald Tyler had arrived, pulling out a gun and a military school pocket knife.

"Glad you could make." Andy said, shaking Tyler's hand. "Where's De Silva?"

"She's working on another case in California." Tyler explained. "There's this weird killer who likes to wear a white mask that's moaning, like the painting called 'The Scream'."

"Interesting." Nica complemented, before they all headed into the asylum. The lights were all turned off, but luckily, Andy had supplied everyone with glowsticks.

"Ooh, that reminds me." Lucifer said cheerfully. "When do I get a gun?"

"You're the Devil, I doubt you need one." Andy grumbled. The group found one of the computers at the front desk, and checked the security. After checking the live footage, they saw a Chucky doll enter the maximum security wing, before looking up at the camera and smiling. It started waving, and everyone could see that behind the doll was the shadow of Anuboll.

"Now we know where it is." Andy said, and loading his gun, said, "Let's go."

"Can I have a gun now?" Lucifer asked. "I love this sense of danger!"

"Jesus Christ." Nica muttered, taking out one of her bigger guns and handing it to the Devil. "Here. Those bullets have holy water inside them, so you'd better not miss with that thing."

"Neat toy." Lucifer said. "Did you get it from Red?"

"Who?" Nica asked.

"You know- big guy, red skin, tail and horns… has a stone hand?" Lucifer listed off.

"You know him?" Nica gasped.

"Of course!" Lucifer said. "Hell is much larger than just one perspective. I control one of the main circles. The cenobites control another. And Red was born in one of the darkest circles." As they turned a corner and entered the maximum security wing, they stepped into a huge cellblock, with the doll waiting.

"WELCOME, BARCLAY." Anuboll said through the doll. "YOU SURVIVED HELL."

"Fuck you." Andy gritted his teeth in anger. "Where's Alice?"

"SOMEWHERE YOU'LL NEVER FIND HER." Anuboll sneered.

"No more games, bitch." Andy said, grabbing the doll by the throat and slamming it into a cell door, startling the prisoner. "Where the fuck is Alice Pierce?"

"SHE'S SAFE WITH ME." Anuboll said. "WHICH IS MORE THAN I CAN SAY FOR YOU ALL." Upon finishing her sentence, Anuboll flicked the doll's hand, and Andy was pushed down the other side of the hallway. As he got up, Anuboll raised a hand again, causing all the doors in the wing to open.

"LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN SURVIVE THIS!" Anuboll laughed. "AND IF YOU THINK YOU CAN HIDE BEHIND THE DEVIL, I HAVE GRANTED THESE INMATES THE STRENGTH TO HARM YOU, MORNINGSTAR."

"Oh, bugger off." Lucifer growled, shooting the doll in the head with a holy water bullet, causing the body to be destroyed. Suddenly, an inmate pounced on Lucifer, and slashed his cheek. Lucifer grunted, before punching the man so hard, he hit the ceiling before landing on the ground. Getting up, Lucifer felt a pain on the side of his face, and using his hand, wiped off blood.

"Oh no." Lucifer said. "They really can kill me." Nica, Andy, and Tyler attempted to fight the inmates off, but were quickly surrounded.

"What do we do?" Nica asked.

"I don't know, this could be the end." Andy said, grabbing Nica's hand and holding to it as they closed their eyes. Suddenly, as the inmates were about to attack, a red blur with yellow lightning appeared, grabbing all the inmates and locking them back in their cells.

"Are you guys alright?" The man in red said in a garbled voice.

"We're fine." Lucifer said. "Thanks, Allen."

"Do I know you?" The speedster asked.

"Not personally, but we have a mutual friend." Lucifer replied, and seeing the man's confusion, elaborated. "Oliver Queen."

"Ah." The man took off his cowl, revealing himself. "My name is Barry Allen. Oliver called and said someone named Lucifer Morningstar would need help here."

"This is he." Lucifer said. "I had called on the way here, in case if something like this would go wrong."

"Thanks for the help, Flash." Andy said, shaking the man's hand. "If you can help us in any way, we'd be grateful."

"I wish I could, but right now, I'm trying to stop a man named Devoe from destroying my city." Barry said. "Good luck with stopping that doll though. I never was able to comprehend the mystical threats. That was more of Oliver's department."

"Wait!" Nica shouted. "I heard you were trapped in some type of Hell, and to get out, someone had to take your place. How'd you do it?"

"Oh, no. Someone was in there before me, and another friend of mine took their place." Allen explained. "Eventually, I swapped places, but I got out when my friends tricked the prison into believing I was still there."

"FYI, love, that is an entirely new place from Hell." Lucifer whispered to Nica. "That trick won't work."

"OK. Thank you." Nica said sadly. Nodding, Barry put his mask back on, and then sped back to the city he swore to protect.

"Well, what now?" Tyler asked. "Lucifer destroyed the doll. How the fuck do we figure out where Anuboll is?"

"Well, now that the conduit is destroyed, Anuboll can't come through Earth for awhile." Lucifer said. "In fact, she was never in the mortal plane to begin with."

"She was in Hell." Andy realized. "We have to get there, and fast. Nica, do you still have the coin?"

"Yes, I do." Nica said. Turning to Lucifer, she asked, "Do you have the demon killing weapons yet?"

"Yes, my little demon should be arriving right… now." Lucifer said, looking behind the three humans. Andy and Nica turned around, seeing a thin woman with a scar on her left eyebrow in front of them.

"Here." the woman said, giving Andy and Nica curved daggers. "Demon daggers forged in Hell can kill anything."

"Including me." Lucifer said, and with a glare from the woman, added, "But don't get any ideas. Thank you Mazikeen." Maze nodded, before turning to leave.

"Well, that's settled." Andy said, gripping the dagger. "Now, let's go kill that demon bitch and save your niece."

"No." Nica said, causing Andy to become worried for a minute. "We're going to save our niece." Andy relaxed, and smiled at his wife, before they looked at Lucifer.

"Alright, it's time." Lucifer said. Andy nodded, grabbing Nica's hand, and she tossed the coin up in the air, causing flames to surround them and deposit them in Hell once more.


	10. Chapter 9

_Hell_

Andy slowly got up, before helping Nica, seeing that they were back in Hell.

"I never took the time to really see this place." Andy breathed, and when seeing Nica's confused expression, explained, "I woke up in my personal Hell, not out here."

"We have to find Alice." Nica said, and the two started looking in through each cell door, seeing familiar faces that they've fought in the past.

"Chucky's here?" Andy asked, upon looking through one of the windows and seeing Charles Lee Ray getting shot by Mike Norris over and over again.

"Yes." Nica confirmed. "So are Tiffany and Glenda. Hang on, I think I've found Alice." Nica and Andy approached a door, and looking inside, saw Alice being possessed by Chucky and stabbing her grandmother.

"Alice doesn't belong in Hell." Andy said. "This room must be designed by Anuboll." Andy and Nica opened the door slowly, and went inside.

"Alice, stop!" Nica cried out.

"Aunty Nica?" Alice asked, turning around. "Why are you here?"

"We're your rescue party." Andy announced. "C'mon, you don't deserve this."

"Yes, I do." Alice cried, pointing to her grandmother. "I've killed grandma."

"No, that was Chucky, this wasn't your fault." Nica said. "It's mine-"

"Don't do this Nica." Andy interrupted, standing between Nica, Alice, and her grandmother. "We've already done this before, we can't afford to take another guilt trip." Snapping out of it, Nica and Alice nodded, and together, all three of them left Alice's personal Hell, despite the grandmother's protests.

"Now what the fuck do we do?" Alice grumbled.

"Alice!" Nica yelled, shocked at her niece's cursing. "Where did you learn that language."

"Well, you spend a couple days with a possessed doll, get yourself possessed by said doll, and are forced to watch yourself kill people, then get killed, you're bound to learn some things." Alice muttered. "In other words, I learned it from that fucking doll."

"Speaking of, I really am sorry that I had to kill you." Andy said solemnly.

"It's fine, you had no choice." Alice replied, brushing it off.

"Wait a minute..." Andy pulled out the amulet from Constantine again, and after seeing that the girl in front of them was the real Alice, he relaxed.

"How are you still eight years old?" Nica asked. "You should be thirteen right now."

"Don't you remember Janice?" Andy said. "She's still twelve, even though she should be in her sixties by now."

"I was taken back to the time before Chucky possessed me." Alice agreed.

"AND NOW, YOU'LL ALL DIE." Anuboll appeared in her true demonic form again, picking up Andy and throwing him into one of Hell's walls. Andy groaned, spitting out blood, and heard a scream that wasn't his.

"AHHH!" Nica screamed, crumbling to the floor. "Jesus, fuck!"

"Aunty Nica!" Alice screamed, running over to her aunt. "What's wrong?"

"MY UNDOING OF CONSTANTINE'S SPELL IS COMPLETE." Anuboll laughed. "YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO WALK AGAIN."

"Then why the fuck do you want her soul?" Andy asked.

"I AM GOING TO FINISH WHAT CHARLES LEE RAY STARTED." The demon declared. "ONCE I KILL YOU AND THE GIRL, NOTHING WILL STOP ME FROM POSSESSING THE WOMAN."

"Maybe you should stop talking and start doing." Nica growled, having crawled over to the demon. Upon reaching Anuboll, Nica pulled out the knife Lucifer gave her, and stabbed her in the foot.

"AUGH!" The demon screamed, kicking Nica away. Taking advantage of the distraction, Andy pulled out his own knife and stabbed Anuboll in the shoulder. Unfortunately, the blade became stuck, and Andy had to hold on as if he was riding a bull. All this time, Alice crept over to Nica.

"Take it." Nica wheezed out, handing Alice the dagger. "You have to help Andy."

"Aunty Nica, don't die." Alice said, beginning to cry.

"I'm fine. That bitch just knocked the wind out of me." Nica reassured her niece. "Now go." Alice turned back toward the fight, seeing that Anuboll had thrown Andy off her back, and glared down at him.

"YOU FAILED. NOW WATCH, AS I MURDER THE CHILD!" Anuboll yelled in triumph, but right as she turned around, she was met by Alice jamming the dagger in the demon's chest.

"Die, you bitch." Alice said with determination. Quickly, Andy got back up, and pulling with all his strength, ripped the dagger out of Anuboll's shoulder. Anuboll howled in pain, and when she turned around, Andy cut a deep gash across the demon's throat. Anuboll gagged, raising her hand to the wound, but nothing could stop the flow of the dark, black blood, and she fell over, defeated. Just for good measure, Andy pulled back Anuboll's head, widening the cut, and kept sawing with the dagger until the head tore off.

"WELL DONE, NICA PIERCE." A new voice boomed, causing Andy and Alice to turn around.

"Nergal?" Andy said, surprised.

"Before you get any ideas, we had a deal." Nica said, attempting to face the demon.

"INDEED. YOUR SOULS ARE NO LONGER BOUND TO HELL." Nergal announced, before carrying Anuboll's body away.

"What was he talking about?" Alice asked.

"I negotiated with Nergal to let us all go, in exchange for us killing Anuboll." Nica explained.

"I thought we decided no more secrets." Andy said.

"You found out anyway, what does it matter?" Nica muttered.

"What do we do with Aunty Nica?" Alice asked. "That demon bitch crippled her again!"

"I got an idea." Andy said. "I learned this from a friend."

"John?" Nica asked.

"Yep." Andy walked over to Nica, and placing his hand on her back, chanted, "Deambla enemi accisor rest suntar ute iterumma!" They all heard a loud snap, and Nica slowly got up, being able to walk again.

"I didn't know you were practicing magic." Nica said.

"We all have secrets." Andy said. "It was usually just this one, in case if you got crippled again. Like in this case."

"Thanks, Andy." Nica said, hugging Alice. "Now, let's get the fuck out of here." Nica, Andy, and Alice then grabbed each other's hands, and Nica flipped the Pentecostal coin. However, this time, no flames surrounded them.

"I don't understand." Nica said, looking at the coin. "Why isn't it working?"

"Shit." Andy realized. "Either it still needs to charge, or it could only be used three more times."

"So that's it?" Alice asked. "We're stuck in this shithole?"

"Not necessarily." A spiritual voice said, causing everyone to turn around. Just a few feet away, was a man with a pale face, a beard, and a green cloak and hood, appearing to levitate.

"Jim Corrigan?" Andy said.

"Jim Corrigan died months ago, when he was stabbed to death by multiple possessed dolls." The being said. "I am the Spectre. And I can help you get back to your world." The Spectre then grabbed Andy, who held onto Nica and Alice, and instantly teleported them back to the apartment in Chicago.


	11. Epilogue

Andy, Nica, and Alice opened their eyes, seeing that they were back in Andy's apartment on Earth. Looking around, they also noticed that the Spectre had gone. Suddenly, Andy's cell phone rang.

"Andy, are you there?" Lucifer's voice asked. "We've called you about a million times."

"Andy, where the fuck are you?" Tyler yelled into the phone, apparently having grabbed it from the Devil.

"It's fine, Tyler. We're all back." Andy replied. "You don't have to worry."

"Alright Andy, and welcome back. I'm heading off to Star City, an old friend wants to see me, and Lucifer's going back to LA to help Decker with a homicide case." Tyler and Lucifer then hung up, leaving Andy, Nica, and Alice alone in the apartment.

"Aunty Nica!" Alice shouted with joy, running over to her aunt and giving her a bear hug. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Alice." Nica said, crying. "I'm never going to leave you again." Andy watched from the other side of the room, happy for Nica and Alice. As he was about to go to a different room, Alice broke away from Nica, walking over to Andy and hugging him. Andy, surprised, hesitated for a minute, before hugging her back.

"Thank you for helping Aunty Nica." Alice said, and after a short pause, added, "Uncle Andy."

"Uncle?" Andy asked, looking up at Nica, who just grinned and shrugged. Eventually, Andy and Alice broke off the hug, but only to have Nica join in for a group hug. While they were all hugging, Andy and Nica shared a kiss, having defeated a demon and had finally gotten her niece back from Hell.

 _Star City_

"Hey, John, it's been awhile." Tyler said over the phone.

"It's been a dog's age, man." John Diggle said on the other end. "Hell, it's been longer. Listen, I'm gonna stop at the Big Belly Burger joint you told me about, and then I'll go visit you guys." Tyler hung up and started walking down the streets of Star City, but heard a familiar voice coming from down an alley.

"Hi, I'm Chucky, wanna play?" Tyler, confused, pulled out a gun and began walking down the alley.

"We killed you!" Tyler shouted in the darkness. "You're dead."

"Hi, I'm Chucky, wanna play?" The voice said again. Tyler walked to the end of the alley, finding a tape recorder on top of a dumpster.

"What the fuck?" Tyler said to himself, listening to the recorder.

"Hi, I'm Chucky, wanna play?" The recorder said. Tyler shut off the recorder, believing it to be some sick joke played by some kids. Suddenly, he felt a pain in his neck, and reaching up, discovered he had just had his throat slit. Tyler gagged, falling over, and looked up in time to see a hooded figure. The figure's robe had some color to it, looking similar to the sweater Good Guy dolls wore, and the hood was pure black. The figure raised a knife, the kind Chucky would always use, and repeatedly stabbed Tyler until he died. As Tyler drew his last breath, the figure uttered one phrase before leaving.

"Chucky's coming to play."

 _To be continued..._


End file.
